A Sweet Promise
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Hakutaku tidak tau dengan isi pikiran bocah enam tahun ini. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia sudah dilamar? /Child!Hoozuki Teacher!Hakutaku/ Typo(s)/ AU/ RnR DLDR..


**A Sweet Promise**

**Child!Hoozuki x Teacher!Hakutaku**

**Hoozuki no Reitetsu © Eguchi Natsumi**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang begitu cerah menambah suasana ceria di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Ini adalah waktu bermain, atau mungkin setiap jam adalah waktu bermain bagi para bocah enam tahun itu. Ini hanyalah sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang kecil, dengan dua guru yang mengajar, salah satunya pemuda cantik ini. Dari parasnya memang terlihat jika dia masih begitu muda, yaitu sembilan belas tahun. Dia tidak kuliah, karena baginya itu merepotkan, dan mungkin juga karena dia lebih menyukai anak kecil daripada dosen killer.

Lalu bagaimana dengan taman kanak-kanak yang dia miliki sekarang? Bukan, itu tidak sepenuhnya miliknya, lebih tepatnya milik kedua orang tuanya. Hm, mungkin ini salah satu alasan ia menyukai anak kecil.

Hakutaku sensei, begitulah para bocah itu memanggilnya. Dan itu makin menyenangkan saat mendengar mereka bicara dengan nada yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika ia menjadi favorit semua murid, atau mungkin _disukai_ oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Sensei."

Hakutaku yang tengah bermain dengan Nasubi dan Karauri menoleh ke belakang saat seorang anak memanggilnya. "Doushite? Hoozuki-kun," tanyanya ramah pada seorang anak dengan rambut belah tengah dan wajah minim ekspresi.

"Sebaiknya Sensei beristirahat, nanti Sensei malah kecapekan," ucap Hoozuki penuh perhatian.

Hakutaku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Kau bilang apa sih, Sensei tidak lelah kok, malahan aku sangat bersemangat karena bermain dengan kalian," balas Hakutaku sambil ingin mengajak Hoozuki bermain. Sebelum bocah itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi Sensei, Kaa-san bilang seorang _suami_ itu harus perhatian pada _istri_ mereka, jadi aku juga harus memperhatikan Sensei," oke, semua orang pasti tau apa yang salah dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari anak polos itu.

Hakutaku hanya bisa memaksakan senyumnya. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya mendengar hal seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja sulit untuk bisa terbiasa, apalagi ia bingung kenapa harus ia yang menjadi seorang _istri_ di sini. Tidakkah bocah berambut hitam itu sadar jika Senseinya itu adalah laki-laki tulen?

Hakutaku menghela napasnya. "Hoozuki-kun, bukankah sebaiknya kau bermain dengan teman temanmu yang lain?"

Hoozuki duduk di samping Hakutaku. "Tidak, kata Tou-san seorang suami tidak boleh bermain-main. Aku juga tidak mau jika nanti keluarga kita tertelantarkan gara-gara aku terlalu banyak bermain."

Lagi-lagi balasan tanpa pikir panjang itu terlontarkan dari bibir Hoozuki membuat Hakutaku _sweat drop_. "Tidak aku sangka jika kata-kata bijak itu bisa keluar dari mulut bocah kemarin sore sepertimu," gumamnya. Hakutaku menghela napas panjang. "Momotaro-kun, tolong awasi yang lain, aku mau ke toilet," ucap Hakutaku pada Momotaro yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sensei, biar aku temani," betapa perhatiannya Hoozuki kecil ini, tapi keperhatiannya itu lah yang membuat Hakutaku makin merinding.

"T-tidak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah dewasa, untuk apa juga ditemani," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hakutaku langsung mengambil langkah seribu hingga Hoozuki tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Hah, sayang sekali, padahal kan aku bisa menjaganya jika terjadi apa apa nanti," perkataan Hoozuki di tambah raut wajahnya yang sudah seperti orang dewasa itu hanya membuat Momotaro _speechless_.

"Hoozuki-kun, kau memang berbeda dari anak seumuranmu,"

.

Di ruang guru, Hakutaku melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya. Capek sekali rasanya hari ini, apa lagi saat mengingat betapa menyebalkan harus menanggapi semua perkataan Hoozuki. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Beruntung sekarang Hoozuki-kun masih bocah, setidaknya ia akan melupakan hal ini saat sudah remaja nanti," desahnya sambil mencoba menutup mata. "bayangkan jika hal ini terjadi pada Hoozuki-kun yang berumur lima belas hingga delapan belas tahun, pasti akan lebih merepotkan," lanjutnya sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Selama tiga tahun ia berada di taman kanak-kanak, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan murid seperti Hoozuki. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya di rumah sampai-sampai anak mereka jadi seperti ini.

Hakutaku membuka matanya kembali dan merenung sejenak. "Dia anak yang teliti dan sudah bisa membuat persiapan untuk di masa yang akan datang. Itu memang luar biasa, namun sayang ada satu kesalahan," Hakutaku terdengar frustrasi. "kenapa harus aku!?"

.

Hakutaku melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa begitu berat menuju ruang kelas. Dia memang sedikit terlambat karena kelas sudah mulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia hanya merasa sedikit malas. Alasannya kalian sudah pasti tau kan.

Hakutaku memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas yang tampaknya sekarang sedang menggambar. Ia duduk di samping Momotaro yang sedang membantu Uzu mewarnai gambarnya. "Momotaro-kun, di mana Hoozuki-kun?" tanya Hakutaku saat tidak melihat Hoozuki. Padahal biasanya bocah itu lah yang akan permata kali mendatanginya.

"Ah, Hoozuki-kun ingin mengambil beberapa buku di ruang baca," jawab Momotaro yang diangguki Hakutaku tanda mengerti.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelahnya Hoozuki datang sambil membawa beberapa buku di kedua tangan kecilnya. Dan kemudian ia langsung duduk di tempatnya dan menulis dengan wajah yang serius. Walau setiap hari wajahnya seperti itu sih. Hakutaku hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum melihat Hoozuki yang terlihat rajin dan tidak mengganggunya kali ini. '_Kalau serius seperti itu dia malah terlihat lucu_,'

"Hoozuki, kita kan sedang menggambar, kenapa kau malah menulis?" Nasubi yang duduk di depan Hoozuki bertanya pada temannya itu. "dan untuk apa semua buku itu?"

Hoozuki menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Nasubi, "aku harus mencatat semua hal yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam sebuah keluarga, sehingga nanti kehidupanku dengan Hakutaku Sensei bisa harmonis," jawaban tanpa sedikit pun kebohongan di sana langsung membuat Hakutaku berdiri dari tempatnya dan Momotaro sendiri merinding dibuatnya.

Nasubi yang tidak mengerti apa pun hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya. Sedang Hakutaku langsung mengambil buku yang tadi di bawa oleh Hoozuki dari ruang baca. Hanya cerita cerita anak ringan yang membahas kehidupan keluarga, jadi aman untuk anak-anak. Namun jadi memiliki rating yang sedikit berbeda saat Hakutaku melihat coretan coretan di buku tulis Hoozuki.

Hakutaku menatap anak itu dengan tatapan malas. "Hoozuki-kun, jika Sensei menyuruhmu menggambar, maka kau harus menggambar. Simpan buku tulismu dan ambil _crayon_mu," titah Hakutaku tegas.

Hoozuki hanya diam masih menulis. Ah, Hakutaku tidak tau cara menghadapi bocah seperti Hoozuki. Hakutaku segera duduk di samping Hakutaku dan mengambil pensil Hoozuki membuat anak itu terkejut.

"Sensei! Kenapa kau mengambil pensilku?" Hoozuki mencoba merebut kembali pensilnya, namun Hakutaku segera menyembunyikannya di dalam saku.

"Simpan buku tulismu," perintah Hakutaku yang tidak dituruti Hoozuki. "Hoozuki-kun," dan barulah Hoozuki menyimpan buku tulisnya. "sekarang ambil _crayon_ dan buku gambarmu," lagi-lagi Hoozuki hanya bisa menurut saat melihat wajah tegas Sensei cantiknya itu. "sekarang duduk dengan tenang dan menggambarlah,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" tolak Hoozuki.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan Sensei ya? Kau ingin membuat Sensei marah padamu?" balas Hakutaku berkacak pinggang.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Sensei jangan marah padaku," dan sekarang Hoozuki yang terlihat panik.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja agar masa depanmu bisa lebih normal nantinya," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hakutaku kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan Hoozuki yang kini tengah menggambar dengan wajah cemberut. Dan dalam hati Hakutaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Momotaro yang melihatnya hanya maklum. "Hah, jika saja mereka nanti benar-benar menikah, bisa-bisa jadi suami takut istri,"

Siang pun menjemput bersama para orang tua yang sudah menunggu di halaman. Dan itu artinya harus nengucapkan sampai jumpa. Memang sedikit sedih saat harus berpisah dengan anak anak itu, namun juga bersyukur karena akhirnya para Sensei bisa beristirahat. Terutama bagi Hakutaku.

"Gomenne, Momotaro-kun, tadi itu aku terlalu banyak pergi sehingga kau sendirian mengurus anak-anak itu," ucap Hakutaku meminta maaf pada Momotaro merasa tidak enak.

Momotaro menggelang. "Tidak apa kok, lagipula aku tau betapa melelahkannya bagimu untuk mengurus anak seperti Hoozuki-kun," balas Momotaro yang tahu betul apa masalah senpainya ini. "malahan aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena besok tidak bisa membantu,"

"Ah, iya juga ya, kau kan besok ada kuliah," desah Hakutaku jelas sangat lelah. "tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa berharap jika besok bisa lebih baik dari hari ini, karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus _dia_,"

.

"Saa, minna, sekarang adalah waktunya bernyanyi!" Sorak Hakutaku disambut dengan sorakan girang lainnya oleh anak anak. "kalian semua bernyanyi ya, se~ no~"

Dan jemari lentik Hakutaku dengan ringan bermain di tuts piano. Nyanyian anak anak lain dengan serasi mengikuti alunan melodi dengan ceria. Namun sepertinya ada satu orang yang tidak mau buka suara. Ia hanya sekadar diam sambil memperhatikan guru tercintanya. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoozuki.

Setelah satu lagu selesai mereka mainkan, Hakutaku memperbolehkan murid-murid kecilnya untuk bermain di dalam ruangan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Hoozuki yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hoozuki-kun, kenapa kau tadi hanya diam dan terus saja menatapku?" tanya Hakutaku sambil duduk di depan Hoozuki menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Aku lupa untuk bernyanyi," jawaban jujur dan apa adanya dari Hoozuki malah membuat Hakutaku bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sampai lupa bernyanyi karena Sensei makin cantik saat bermain piano,"

Siapa pun, tolong gantikan Hakutaku sebentar saja. Pemuda itu terdiam di tempatnya dan menatap bocah di depannya. "Ho- Hoozuki-kun, aku rasa itu bukan kata yang tepat kau ucapkan pada gurumu yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Walau aku sedikit merasa senang mendengar pujianmu," ucap Hakutaku sambil mengecilkan volume bicaranya untuk kalimat yang terakhir.

"Aku serius Sensei, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjadi dewasa," ucap Hoozuki yang membuat Hakutaku terdiam, dan anak itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hakutaku yang masih bengong dan bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Hakutaku tersenyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. "Hm, anak-anak biasanya memang tumbuh begitu cepat tanpa orang dewasa sadari,"

Ini saatnya bermain di luar, memang melelahkan mengingat hanya Hakutaku sendiri yang mengawasi. Dan sekarang ia sedang menemani Maki yang tengah memetik beberapa bunga sewarna _plum, _dan gadis berambut pendek itu dengan cerianya mengajarkan pada Hakutaku cara membuat sebuah cincin dari setangkai bunga.

"Jjang!" Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri Maki memperlihatkan cincin buatannya pada Hakutaku. Hakutaku balas tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Maki.

"Maki-chan pintar sekali ya," Puji Hakutaku membuat Maki sedikit tersipu di wajahnya yang masih berlukiskan senyum. "jaa, buatlah lebih banyak lagi, Sensei ingin bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang lain," ucap Hakutaku sambil berdiri. "dan ingat, kau hanya boleh memetik bunga, jangan merusak, dan jangan membuat taman kita berantakan!" peringat Hakutaku sambil membuat wajah yang tegas.

Maki mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hai'! Sensei!"

Hakutaku tersenyum lebar dan kemudian segera beralih bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya di kotak pasir, meninggalkan Maki yang kembali memetik beberapa bunga. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hoozuki sudah duduk di samping Maki membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut. "Hoozuki-kun! Kau mengagetkan Maki saja!" omel Maki yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Hoozuki.

"Maki, ajarkan aku cara membuat cincin itu," ucap Hoozuki langsung pada intinya.

Maki menatap Hoozuki bingung. Tidak biasanya Hoozuki mau melakukan hal yang seperti ini. "Hee, Hoozuki-kun ingin membuatnya juga?" dan Hoozuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

"Sensei bye bye!"

Dengan ringan, Hakutaku membalas lambaian setiap anak yang sudah di jemput oleh orang tua mereka. Dan kemudian Taman kanak-kanak itu mulai terasa sepi, hanya tinggal Hakutaku dan seorang bocah yang masih belum mendapat jemputan.

"Jadi, Hoozuki-kun, kenapa Ibumu masih belum datang ya?" tanya Hakutaku sambil duduk di samping Hoozuki yang duduk tenang di tangga.

"Akhir-akhir ini toko Kaa-san begitu ramai, jadi Kaa-san sudah bilang jika dia akan sedikit terlambat menjemputku," jawab Hoozuki yang di balas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Hakutaku. "Sensei tidak pulang?"

Pertanyaan Hoozuki barusan membuat Hakutaku menoleh setelah hanya bisa diam sesaat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang jika satu muridku masih ada di sini, kalau terjadi apa apa padamu malah itu membuat masalah yang lebih besar,"

"Sensei mau aku antar pulang?" Gagasan tidak terduga dari Hoozuki hampir membuat Hakutaku tersedak. Lucu sekali saat seorang bocah enam tahun yang bahkan masih bisa tersesat di jalan pulangnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Hakutaku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tertawa, bagaimana juga ia tidak bisa melukai hati seorang bocah. "Hoozuki-kun, jika kau mengantarkan Sensei pulang, bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Dia kan tidak tau jika kau mengantarkan Sensei pulang. Nanti Ibumu malah panik mencarimu," jelas Hakutaku yang di balas dengan desahan kecewa dari Hoozuki.

"Maa, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Hoozuki pasrah. Untuk sesaat, hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya, hingga Hoozuki teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, hampir saja lupa, Sensei, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucapnya sambil mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Dan kemudian tangan mungilnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Hakutaku agak bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hakutaku penasaran.

"Sensei, berikan tanganmu," pinta Hoozuki membuat Hakutaku makin bingung, namun pemuda itu tetap melakukan perintah muridnya itu. "aku meminta Maki untuk mengajarkanku membuat ini," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari setangkai bunga.

Hakutaku sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Memang sih terlihat tidak rapi, tapi jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Hakutaku melihat Hoozuki membuat hal yang seperti ini. Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah Hoozuki yang sedikit memerah karena malu. "Wah, kau pintar sekali ya, Hoozuki-kun," puji Hakutaku.

"Aku membuatkannya untuk Sensei," ucap Hoozuki sambil memberikan cincin buatannya pada Hakutaku dengan rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. "sekarang mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan cincin sungguhan, tapi nanti aku janji akan memberikannya pada Sensei!" ucap Hoozuki pasti.

Hakutaku _speechless_. Mungkin memang aneh melihat situasi mereka saat ini, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Hakutaku mengakui jika ia senang sekali sekarang. "Mou, apa kau baru saja ingin melamarku?" tebak Hakutaku dan langsung membuat Hoozuki tertunduk malu. Membuat Hakutaku gemas saja.

Hakutaku mengacak rambut hitam Hoozuki gemas. "Maa, walau pun cincin ini hanya terbuat dari setangkai bunga, tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Karena kau sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya, dan Sensei sangat menyukainya," ucap Hakutaku yang membuat wajah Hoozuki kini terlihat begitu berbinar.

"Sensei! Aku akan segera melamarmu! Yakusoku!" ucap Hoozuki bersemangat sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Hakutaku tersenyum dan menyambut jari kelingking yang mungil itu untuk membuat janji jari kelingking. "Hm, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu, karena kau tidak boleh mengikari janjimu, mengerti?"

"Um!"

Hakutaku terkekeh melihat wajah bersemangat Hoozuki. Belum pernah ia melihat wajah Hoozuki sebahagia ini, ia memang tidak bisa bohong jika ia ikut bahagia sekarang.

Tunggu.

'_T-tunggu! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?! Ini kesalahan besar_!' teriak Hakutaku dalam hatinya begitu ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dan baru saja ia ingin melepaskan tautan jari kelingking mereka, akhirnya Ibu Hoozuki sudah datang menjemput.

"Kaa-san!" Hoozuki dengan bersemangat segera menghampiri Ibunya yang kini sudah berada di sana.

Hakutaku ikut berdiri dan memberikan salam pada Ibu Hoozuki yang kemudian juga memberikan salam padanya. "Gomenne, Sensei, membuat waktu pulangmu tertunda," ucap wanita itu merasa tidak enak

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok, aku malah senang bisa bermain dengan Hoozuki-kun lebih lama," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa, kalau begitu kami permisi," pamit Ibu Hoozuki sambil menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya.

Hakutaku membalas lambaian Hoozuki padanya. Walau ia masih merasa sedikit aneh tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sensei!" panggil Hoozuki berhenti di gerbang. "aku akan menepati janjiku, tunggu ya!" dan setelah mengatakannya, ia langsung berlari membuat Ibunya kewalahan mengejarnya.

Dan Hakutaku masih terdiam di tampatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hakutaku menghela napas berat. Ia menatap pada cincin bunga yang tadi di berikan Hoozuki padanya. Ia kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Maa, sepertinya aku memang harus menyiapkan jawabanku."

**FIN**

* * *

•

•

A/N

Owatta! Apalah fic gaje ini...

Btw, aku mau bikin sequel yang Hoozukinya udah sma... Tapi enaknya chapter ato oneshoot ya? Minna saran dooong... -3-

And, makasih buat yang mau sempatin waktu baca fic abal abalku ini.. Yang berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak...^^

Jaa, matta nee!

Virgo


End file.
